1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Christmas tree ornament protector (i.e skirt) which provides an absorbent impact layer for falling ornaments to prevent them from breaking and also serves as a decorative base.
2. Description of Related Art
The display of natural and artificial evergreen trees in and around the Christmas holidays and other holiday seasons is an old custom. As is well known, such trees are generally erected in the living and working areas of homes and other buildings.
In recent years there has been a burgeoning business in creating heirloom Christmas ornaments. These ornaments are often made of very fragile and expensive materials.
When natural Christmas trees are displayed they dry out which causes the bark, needles, branches and other portions of the tree to fall off or severely bend. In the case of artificial Christmas trees, improper assembly or aging over many years of use can weaken limbs and cause them to fall off. Small children and pets are also prone to pulling on the limbs, be they real or artificial. In any of these cases, fragile ornaments are subject to breakage and other damage as they fall from the tree onto the floor surface.
Although various methods have previously been employed in an attempt to confine or prevent dropping needles, tinsel, or ornaments from damaging the floor or rug area around the tree, such methods have generally entailed the use of large pieces of cloth or fabric which are placed around the base of the tree simply to catch the falling debris, etc. The following U.S. Patents provide Christmas tree wraps or floor coverings which serve as needle catchers and the like:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,255 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,039 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,731 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,669 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,129 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,604 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,520.
Such coverings are normally made of a single thin layer of material. However, none of the prior art skirts provide a protective surface designed to prevent falling ornaments from breaking upon impact or from bouncing off and then breaking upon impact. The purpose of the prior art devices has been to provide a reservoir to catch falling debris to prevent it from damaging floors and make the tree and debris easy to dispose of. However, none of the prior art devices provide the advantage of not only absorbing the impact of the falling ornament, but also of safely securing the fallen ornaments so that they will not roll or bounce onto the floor.